Our Summer Love
by Soluna125
Summary: Miroku left Sango and Kagome left Inuyasha for the summer. Will their friendship bloom into something more?Even though its just for the summer..we should enjoy it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Our Summer Love**

I knew it wouldn't last forever but I might as well have fun while it lasts...

My loving boyfriend Miroku left to visit his father for the entire summer in China. My best friend Kagome left for a summer internship in Vietnam. That left me and Inuyasha. Their happy news ruined my entire summer. Not that me and Inuyasha didn't get along, because we did. Sometimes I felt like he was the only one to understand me besides we got along well. But this summer was going to be mine and Miroku's summer. We were going to live it up with no distractions. But here I was hugging him goodbye at the airport. Normally he would have tongued me down but my father and his mother were here so we settled for what we could, so he simply pressed his lips to mine for a few seconds and pulled away.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my hair.

"Me too." I whispered back. He gently pushed me back due to my fathers intense glare. He then used his thumb to wipe a tear of mine away.

"See ya." He said walking on ahead with his mother. I smiled and returned to my uptight father. He drove us home in silence. I could tell he was upset with how close me and Miroku were. He was so overly protective. We got home and I rushed out of the car to my mother. She was waiting in the living room with my little brother Kohaku.

"Sango dear." She raised from her seat and rushed over to me wrapping her arms around me. I placed my head in her shoulder. "He'll be back soon." She said comforting me.

"I know mom, but it really hurts right now." I said. I was crying now. My dad came in and walked past us annoyed. Dinner wasn't too far after. We sat at the table in our usual seats. I wasn't hungry so I pushed my food around my plate.

"Sango." My dads stern voice rang in my ears. I looked up to know he had my attention. "Stop playing with your food and eat it."

"I guess I'm just not hungry dad." I responded looking back down at my plate.

"Then stop wasting food. You're already wasting your life with..." My mom interrupted him.

"Dear." She said sweetly.

"With who dad? Go ahead say it!" I yelled standing up.

"Sango. Watch your tone with me!" He yelled standing up as well.

"Let's settle down." My mom insisted.

"Fine then I will. Stop wasting my life with Miroku."

"I didn't say that." My father said looking down.

"This rice is so yummy, taste it." My mother continued to try and diffuse the situation with little attempts.

"Ok I get it. You don't like him. But I love him and there's nothing you can do about it." I said finally leaving. Tears stung my eyes as I ran to my room slamming the door behind me. I didn't care what anyone thought of my relationship. It was mine they weren't in it to enjoy what I went through with my boyfriend. My dad can't control me like he wants, I won't allow it. I picked up my cell phone and called him. The only person I could talk to at the moment.

"Hello." His gruff voice answered.

"Its me." I paused. "Can you meet me by my room in a few. My parents don't know."

"Fine." He hung up and I got dressed. I watched out the window until I saw him. I unlocked my window and slowly climbed out watching my step. Finally I jumped down meeting two golden eyes. "Sneaking out? How un-Sango of you." He said smirking.

"Shut up." I said quietly. We walked away from my house, down the street leading to closed stores and a park up ahead.

"So why'd you call me out in the middle of the night?"

"It's only nine o'clock." I said looking at my watch. "Its my dad. You know how he is about Miroku."

"Yeah he hates him."

"I know. And he had the nerve to tell me I'm wasting my life with him." I looked over at Inuyasha waiting for his response, but it never came. "So you agree." I said quietly.

"Look Sango, he ain't no saint but I guess you guys are good for each other or whatever."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. You really like each other and all that crap right?"

"Yeah."

"So just be together."

"That's not what I asked though." I said sitting down on the park bench we approached. "Do you think I'm wasting my life with him?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well you see how we are. What do you think."

"Look, Miroku's a natural pervert. He likes girls and they like him back so he goes for it. He's a good guy and all but he's..."

"Promiscuous?" I said trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah that." He snorted. "So only you can decide if he's a waste of your time."

"Thanks Inuyasha." I said getting up and him following.

"Yeah yeah." He replied annoyed. He walked me back to my house.

"Thanks again." I said turning around and hugging him. I let go and looked to see Inuyasha had a blush on his face. "Are you ok?" I asked confused.

"Fine. Now get outta here." He said annoyed. I climbed back into my bedroom window and turned around to come face to face with my parents sitting on my bed. I was shocked. My eyes widened as my dad stood up. "How dare you leave this house withought our permission." His voice was low and dangerous. I didn't have an answer so I looked down. "You are sixteen!" He was yelling now. "We allow you to do everything you want. We work so hard to give you everything! And this is how you repay us? By sneaking out in the middle of the night doing God knows what, dressed like a slut!" The words leaked from his mouth like venom.

"I'm sorry." I said not looking up.

"That's no longer good enough Sango. You are not allowed out for two weeks. We're taking your phone and we will readjust your closet."

"That's not fair! There's nothing wrong with my wardrobe."

"There's nothing wrong? Your shorts are too short. Your butt doesn't have to be out for you to have a good time."

"I'm not letting you touch my clothes." I said. He walked up to my closet and started to rip them off the hanger.

"Dad stop!" I yelled running up to him to only be pushed back. "Mom you can't let him do this!" I yelled but she just looked at me. "Mom!" Still no answer. My room was a wreck by the time my parents left. All I could do was lay down on my bed and cry. How could he do that to my room? How could she not say anything? I hate this house! All I know is that I'm leaving for good tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So what youb think? This was just chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you though please be nice i have feelings. Until next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One again i do not own the characyers in Inuyasha**

**Our Summer Love**

I silently walked down stairs with my huge handbag in my hand.

"She used to be so good and obedient. What happened?" I heard my dad say. I sat on the steps to not be noticed.

"She grew up." My mom answered.

"Still. Just a year ago she was my little Sango. Such a good girl who cleaned and studied and spent time with us." His voice held so much disappointment.

"She still is. She still gets remarkable grades. She still cleans and she makes sure she divides her time between us and her friends."

"You mean her boyfriend. She's so in love with him she's become blind to everything around her. I wish she would just be with someone else."

"That's not fair. Miroku cares about Sango, and she cares about him. It wouldn't be right to try and separate them because you're jealous that he took your baby girl from you."

"She's my daughter. He can't think he can just waltz in here and take her from me. He just can't."

"And he won't." I cut in. I went down the stairs and hugged him. "Thank you daddy for caring." I smiled and silently went to my room. I called him to let him know the good news.

"Hello." A female voice answered.

"Hi. Is Miroku there?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Hold on." She said passing the phone.

"Hello."

"Miroku?" I asked.

"Sango is that you?" He asked back.

"Yeah. Its me."

"I'm so glad you called I've been anticipating it."

"Was that your sister?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Then who?" I asked laughing.

"My mom." He breathed into the phone.

"Your mom?" I questioned as if I didn't just hear him say that.

"Yeah I'll tell you later cause I can't talk right now.

"Ok bye." I said as he hung up. Why was he acting so weird? I don't know.

"Sango." My mother called. I went down stairs to see what she needed.

"Yes mom." I said walking down the steps.

"Inuyasha's here to see you." I walked down to see Inuyasha in the kitchen with my family eating.

"Hey Sango." He said finishing a slice of pizza.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Let's go upstairs." I began to walk up behind him but was pulled back by my father.

"Sango keep your door opened." He warned.

"Its just Inuyasha. Plus dad, Miroku." I said walking on ahead. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed next to Inuyasha. I turned the tv on and flicked through the channels.

"Kagome broke up with me today." He said. I turned to look at him even though he continued to look at the tv.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I said sympathetically. I know personally that he can be such an ignorant jerk sometimes, but he can also be super sweet and thoughtful.

"Yeah whatever." He said looking at me. I continued channel surfing. The room was silent for some time. "I mean I knew she would go there and find someone else."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She's so damn fickle. One minute she wants candy and the next she wants cake. She could never make up her mind." I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. She was my best friend and so was he and it wasn't my business so I just sat there in silence. He sat up and moved closer to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we watched tv. "I should go." He said after a few hours.

"Let me walk you to the door." I said getting up. We got to the door and I walked him down the end of the block.

"Thanks Sango. I appreciate you listening to me." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Anytime." I said returning the embrace. He let me go just a little and pressed his lips to mine. Is he kissing me? Is this really happening? I pushed him away gently knowing he had a tough time.

"See you later ok." I said looking away.

"Yeah." He said looking away as well. I know he didn't mean to kiss me. I mean I'm Sango and he's Inuyasha. I laughed at the thought as I went back home. I changed into my bed night clothes and went to sleep.

A/N: Short chapter i know but I liked it. R&R tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Summer Love**

Rocks? Were there rocks really being thrown at my window? I looked at my alarm clark resting on the night table beside my bed. Were there really rocks being thrown at my window at 2:00 am? I got up from bed dragging my feet on the carpet and then onto the cool wooden floor and peered out of my window. I opened it and of course it was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Come here."

"No! I'll get in trouble."

"Please." He never said please so it had to be something serious. I silently climbed out of my window.

"Come on." He said running up ahead.

"Wait up!" I loudly whispered and ran after him. I stopped when I saw him get into a van. "I'm not going in there." I said folding my arms over each other.

"Come on." He said getting in the driver seat. I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger seat.

"Why are we in this car?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? No one can hear us." He stated.

"I don't know." I said looking around.

"So why are we in this car?"

"Because my brother let me borrow it and I wanted to show it to you." His face lit up but I was too tired at this point to care.

"Can't you show me this tomorrow? Good night Inuyasha." I said about to get out of the van.

"Wait, don't go." he said grabbing my arm. I looked at him and butterflies filled my stomach. Why was this happening? It was just Inuyasha. My hand let go of the door latch.

"You can let go." I said.

"Oh right." He said releasing my arm. I looked to see a slight blush on his face as he looked around. I couldn't help but laugh. He began to talk when he composed himself. "Wanna go on a drive?"

"Yeah sure." I said sitting back and beginning to close my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can sleep." He said shaking my chair.

"Ok I'm up. I'm up." I said laughing. We drove and he stopped by a pretty lake that's water shone brightly against the moons light. "Its so pretty Inuyasha." My eyes were so impressed as they danced over every inch of the water.

"Yeah." He said resting his chair back and closing his eyes with his hands behind his head. I don't know why I did it-but I did. Maybe it was meant to happen like this. I climbed on his lap and shook his chair.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I was laughing hysterically. He grabbed my bare thighs and opened his eyes alarmed causing me to laugh harder.

"That's not freaking funny!" He yelled letting go of me.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. B-b-but its j-just too funny." I said between laughter. He stopped talking and I could feel his eyes on me. Finally I stopped laughing and looked in his eyes. He was no longer annoyed. The next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I pushed him away. "We can't." I simply said.

"And why not?" His voice was gruff.

"Because of Miroku."

"So." He almost yelled at me.

"You don't get it." I said about to get off of him but he held me tight in place.

"Get what? That you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend."

"You're back with Kagome I'm gad."

"Stop getting off topic." He was annoyed.

"You don't get that I love Miroku and I don't want to hurt him."

"I get it Sango. But he doesn't have to know, especially if you don't tell him."

"And Kagome?"

"Doesn't have to know either."

"But she's my best friend." I was looking out of the window.

"And he's mine. So what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I would never cheat on anyone. Its not fair to them." He didn't respond for a while.

"But he left, and she left. And its just us and I like you Sango. I can't help it and I can't put a stop to my emotions." He sounded so sincere.

"Inuyasha." I said looking into his eyes. It felt good that he can tell me things like this and look me straight in the eye. Miroku never did that, even though I know he doesn't do it intentionally.

"What do you say?"

"They won't find out?"

"Not if you don't tell them." I felt defeated as I lowered my lips to reach his. I could feel him smile against my mouth.

He took my over sized top off and there I was just in my underwear in front of someone else. Not even my own boyfriend has seen me like this. He stopped to admire my body as I once again caught his lips with mine. He took his top off carried me to the back lying me down on the leather material. He unzipped his jeans and discarded them on the floor. He then slipped off my panties and they slid to the ground soundless. He pulled it out and I looked down. It was the first I have ever seen. "Wow." I exhaled. I didn't mean to say anything. A cocky grin was now plastered across his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just looked at him with a blank stair. He didn't wait for one either as he violently plunged deep inside of me as my cherry popped, a tear sprawled down my face and my mouth opened as my sound of pain filled the air. "I'm sorry I didn't know." He said suddenly concerned. I once again didn't say anything as he continued his job gently this time until it was done and he fell on top of me. I pushed him off and put on my top and underwear next. I moved back up to the passenger seat and stared out the window waiting for us to get home. The drive was silent but not awkward. He pulled into a parking spot in front of my house and I hesitated to get out.

"Sango." He said as I looked at him letting him know I was listening. "You should have told me you were a virgin."

"I thought you knew." I said rolling my head back and closing my eyes.

"I thought you and Miroku already...you know." I shook my head no. "I'm sorry, I know its probably not how you wanted your first time to be." I opened my eyes to look at him. I grabbed hold of his hand and smiled.

"Its fine Inuyasha. Really." "Its not though. Everyone always talks about how great their first time is. And what can you say? That you lost it in the back of a mini van. Its all my fault. I should have taken you some place nicer." I placed my lips on his.

"Its fine. Plus no one will know right?"

"Right." He said smiling. I got out of the car to sneak back into my room. "Hey Sango." I looked back at him and he was now standing outside of the car. "If it makes you feel any better, it was my first time too." He climbed back into the car and drove away. I smirked as butterflies filled my stomach. It did make me feel better that it was his first time. I smiled as I got to my room and fell asleep knowing I had to get up in a few hours. I woke up to my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Sango its me." His cheery voice answer.

"Hi." I was suddenly awake.

"Ok so the reason I couldn't speak was because I was going out."

"Its ok. You don't have to explain anything to me." I said as guilt swelled up inside of me.

"No I do. Ok so guess what?"

"I give up." I hope he didn't find out.

"Come on Sango what kind of guess is that?" He asked.

"My kind." I said anxious. "Tell me already." I pressed.

"My parents are getting back together." He sounded truly happy.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Now what did you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah that. My dad finally knows how we feel for each other and he's gonna be nicer." I wasn't as excited as I should have been.

"That's so great. I can't wait to get home and wrap my arms around you and kiss you and just be with you."

"Me neither." I said laughing.

"Ok bye babe speak to you later." He said.

"Bye." I said hanging up. I got up and went to the mirror in my room. I looked at myself, like really looked. Would people be able to tell that I was no longer a virgin. I couldn't tell. I looked the same, I felt the same so how would anyone be able to tell. Would they be able to tell? Probably not. I took a shower and got dressed.

A/N: Yay! This chapter was so much fun to write and i hope you enjoyed it the way that i did. please review. The next chapter is going to be more intense I hope lol. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Summer Love**

The next few weeks went by smooth. It was already August and me and Inuyasha have yet to repeat our actions. Not that I want to but I guess in a way it felt so good to have him wrapped around my finger the way I did that night. And I guess because I hold out on him he's like a puppy and does everything I want him to. Its weird cause he's like my temporary boyfriend but no one knows.

"Sango!" My father called.

"Yes dad?" I asked calling from my room.

"Inuyasha's here."

"Can you send him up please?" I asked politely. A knock came on the door and someone entered I knew it was him I didn't have to look up from the book I was reading. He got on my bed and started nibbling on my ear. I moved away slightly. "Can you stop that." I held back a moan and I knew he could tell because he laughed.

"That's why I like you. Unlike some girls flipping through a magazine you're reading an actual book." He said lying his head in my lap.

"You see Inuyasha that proves you don't get me at all because I do read magazines." I said not looking at him.

"Your family went out. They were leaving as I came in." He said and I continued to ignore him. "I came here to hang out. Not to watch you read." He said grabbing the book from my hands.

"Give it back." I said closing my eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Aggravated." I just looked at him and pushed him off of my lap. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub with tears streaming down my face. I could hear him banging on the door. "Let me in!" He warned. I heard the door lock pop open. I know he used his nails to open the door. He came in and saw me crying and his look o confusion put a slight smile on my face. "What the hell did I do? If you want your book back you can have it." I shook my head.

"Its not the book." I said wiping my tears away.

"Then what is it?"

"Well I haven't been feeling well so today I took a pregnancy test and found out that I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything. He opened his mouth and closed it. I knew he couldn't handle it. I stood up and walked back to my room.

"Sango wait." He said grabbing me as soon as I got in my room. I looked at him waiting for his response. "We'll take care of it, if we have to."

"I mean maybe its wrong they're not 100% accurate right."

"Right." He said hugging me. I couldn't help but bury my head in his chest.

"But Miroku and Kagome. I mean Inuyasha you're a great person but I love Miroku." I said.

"Well geez that didn't hurt. I guess our night of passion meant nothing to you." I almost laughed. Did he really believe it was our 'night of passion'?

"Come on. I know you want to be with Kagome." He didn't respond which made me nervous. "Do you wanna be with her?" I asked looking at him.

"I honestly don't know. I mean this month can never compare than the whole year with her." I was taken back at his words.

"Inuyasha." I breathed heavily.

"No I'm serious Sango. I've never felt like this about anyone." It was a revelation to both of us.

"Are you serious?" I half laughed, half snorted.

"I've never been this serious." He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "I think I love you Sango." I blushed at his blunt statement.

"I-I...I really don't know what to say." I said as honest as I could be.

"I get it." He said letting go of my hands and turning to leave. I could hear him go all the way down the steps and my heart jumped and I could feel my stomach tugging down. Something deep inside of me told me I should go after him and my body listened because I raced after him. He cracked the door opened I pushed it closed. He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Inuyasha I'm not sure...but I think I love you too." He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss I gladly reciprocated. He carried me to my room and we expressed everything we really felt for each other.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Please give me some feedback so I am able to continue this story. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Our Summer Love**

I squealed as I went to the bathroom. I never knew I would ever be this excited to get my period. I went back down stairs with Inuyasha and my family who were in the living room watching a movie. Finally the movie ended and I stepped outside for some fresh air. I knew he would follow me out. We walked down the streets. "I got my period." I said breaking the silence.

"That's awesome." He said hugging me. "In a gross sorta way." He wrinkled his nose. That's how he does it, he's sweet and then back fires the comment with something to ruin the moment. Typical Inuyasha.

"Hey shut up. You should be happy." I said shoving him lightly.

"I know." He said pulling me in and nuzzling my neck. I giggled and realized our neighbor was watching us with intense eyes. I pushed him away gently and cleared my throat. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I hate people like that. Always sticking their nose in other peoples business. She's just jealous cause she doesn't get any action."

"Inuyasha you can't say that she's like seventy."

"So. When were that old I bet you were gonna be doing it like crazy." I blushed at his comment and was surprised as well as touched that he could even imagine us that far ahead in life together.

The next three weeks went by too fast for my liking. We reached the water we've been walking to for the last twenty minutes. I leaned over the railing to get a better view of the shining water. People in our neighborhood didn't go here very often I didn't understand why they didn't, it was so calming and pretty. He came up behind me and leaned his head on mine.

"Do you really think we'll be together until then?" I asked. I don't know what even brought on the memory of him saying that.

"What are you going on about."

"Well you said we'd be together when we're older. Do you really think so?" I held my breath waiting for a response.

"Well yeah. You know I don't say things I don't mean." I could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke causing me to exhale.

"I know..." I trailed off.

"Let me guess what about Miroku and Kagome?" I laughed. Was I really that predictable or did he just know me well enough. "I don't know eventually it'll end if I really wanna be with you."

"I guess we can keep them until the end of senior year. That way when we break off it won't be weird or painful to anyone." I kept my voice low.

"Oh Sango." He said shaking his head. "Always thinking about everyone. Fine it'll work under one condition."

"And what's that?" I asked turning around so we were face to face.

"You never let him put his hands on you."

"Well Inuyasha he's going to if he's my boyfriend."

"Then I don't like this plan."

"Look." I said putting my hand on his cheek. "The original plan was to say goodbye to our little fling by the end of the summer."

"But now I don't want to." He said closing the gap between us.

"I know. But now we have to suck it up and say goodbye. Not forever, but for the time being."

"Still Sango, I don't want you having sex with him." He blurted out. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I won't if you won't."

"What? Why the hell would I have sex with him? That's disgusting!" He yelled causing me to laugh harder.

"I mean with Kagome silly."

"Yeah right. Like she could ever measure up to you." I blushed at his kindness.

"Deal?"

"Deal." He said sealing it with a kiss. I couldn't believe how amazing this summer turned out to be. This was our last day and we had to make it count. It wasn't fair that our summer flew by so quick and we would have to go back to life as if we didn't love each other the way we've come to. "Come on." He said breaking away from the kiss.

"Come on where?" I asked.

"We really have to make this count. Its our last night together. I mean for a while." I smiled and followed him all the way...to his house. This was his big come on?

"Your house?" Its not that I wasn't glad to be around him and his family its just that I thought he was gonna take us somewhere special.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" The sparkle in his eyes dropped all my negative thoughts. It didn't matter that we were only going to be in his house, it only mattered that we would be together.

"No. This is perfect." He smiled and led me to his room. "Where's everyone?" I asked referring to his empty house.

"Oh them. They all left." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Where did them go?" I asked biting my lip. I didn't really care but figured it would be rude to not ask.

"I don't know. They went on some crap mini vacation."

"How come you didn't go?" I asked surprised. All he's talked about was that he needed a vacation.

"Cause." He wasn't looking at me. "I wanted to be here with you." He said it so low I almost didn't catch it. I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him. I guess he really did love me, and I really did love him because knowing he wanted to stay with me put an overwhelming sensation of joy in my heart.

"Oh Inuyasha you're so sweet. I can't believe we have to be put on hold."

"Yeah." He said dragging me down the hallway. I didn't care where we were going so I didn't ask. I must have forgotten that his room was on the first floor, because he opened the door and there it was. He had a beautiful set up, his bed had rose petals spread all over it, the lights were dimmed and slow music was playing in the background. I smiled and suppressed a laugh. Did he really think we needed slow music?

"Inuyasha this sweet, it really is but..." I couldn't finish.

"Its the music isn't it?" He walked over and turned it off. I smiled meekly.

"Its sweet. Just corny." I said grabbing the front of his shirt as he grabbed my waist. "Lucky for you I like corny." We finally kissed. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. He brought us over to the bed withought breaking our kiss. We spent two-thirds of the night 'expressing our love' to each other. The rest we spent sleeping of course.

**A/N: So this is the chapter before the last let me know what you think...thanks for reading. Until next time...XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Our Summer Love**

I woke up jumping out of bed. I looked at the clock 8:00 am.

"Damn!" I said under my breath. Inuyasha woke up due to my rustling.

"Don't worry. I called your parents and told them you fell asleep. They didn't mind." He said as I got dressed in my jean shorts and tank top.

"We have to go to the airport. Miroku's gonna be there by ten and Kagome by twelve."

"Yeah whatever. They can wait." He rolled on his back closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Typical Inuyasha. I sat ontop of his stomach and his eyes opened.

"Just get up ok." I said nicely.

"Fine." He said pushing me off and getting dressed. I didn't think Miroku coming back would irritate him that much. I rolled my eyes and put on my sneakers. We were out of his still empty house by 8:30. We got to the airport and was waiting. I couldn't sit still and was pacing back and forth. I was so nervous to see Miroku. I honestly and truly felt bad. I sorta wished I'd never have hooked up with Inuyasha, even though it did lead to something beautiful but still we could have waited. I chewed on my lip and bit my nails and I continued to pace back and forth. "Will you calm the hell down!" He half yelled at me.

"Calm down? Are you serious? My nerves are on edge and I feel sick to my stomach for what I did. Its not right." I was hysterical. I've never felt like this before. I was sweaty and nervous and I began to feel light headed.

"But I love you its not fair for you to waist your time with him."

"And its not fair to him either. I should have waited until I broke up with him before this. I should have never let it go this far."

"So you're saying that you wish that this summer never happened." He was standing up now looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"No. I'm saying that I wish it didn't have to be like this." He looked at me and sat down. I sat down beside him. "Love should not be this complicated and this secretive. I just hate it!"

"I know. Me too. But whatever we'll just have to wait."

"I know." I was finally calm and my head was in my hands. We remained silent until he came into view and officially ended our summer.

"Hey strangers." He said smiling dropping his bags and walking up to us. I stood up and hugged him.

"We missed you so much." I said smiling. I couldn't say his name yet.

"Inuyasha my man." He said as they shook hands.

"How was your trip?" Inuyasha asked as if nothing happened between us.

"It was great but I'm glad that I'm back to take care of my baby." He put his arm around my shoulder. "You better have treated her good." Oh if only he knew how well Inuyasha did take care of me.

"Feh. You don't give me enough credit." They continued to talk about Miroku's trip and I happily stayed quiet.

"Sango!" I heard a girl squeal from across the airport. My stomach dropped as I looked to see my best friend Kagome rushing towards me. I met her half way and she grabbed me in an everlasting embrace.

"Kagome I've really missed you."

"Yeah me too. I've got some stuff to tell you. How was your summer?" My mind raced for a quick response to the question I should have anticipated.

"Boring. I just watched movies and read other than hanging out with my family and Inuyasha."

"That's great." She said as we reached the boys. She jumped on Inuyasha and kissed him. What did I really expect? That she would high five him that would be ridiculous. Miroku grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek. I looked away blushing.

"Has the summer really turned my Sango into such a shy girl?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't answer him, I just looked at him with a stupid face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I've just really missed you." He made our foreheads touch and I smiled. I guess deep down inside I really did. Even though I do love Inuyasha I still have feelings for Miroku, he was my first love. Unlike Inuyasha who never loved Kagome, I was deeply in love with Miroku until this summer, and its going to be hard to drop all of these feelings.

"Come on love birds we have to go home." Kagome said breaking my train of thought. Miroku picked up his discarded luggage and we walked to Inuyasha's car and got in. The summer was really over. Our summer was really over. Back to reality, oh well...it was fun while it lasted.

**A/N: That's it! My story's over. I'm glad with the turn out, even though it wasn't my plan. Did you like it? Should I make a sequal, about how they go through the year dating other people? I don't know its up to you. Anyway thank you for reading, I really really really really really really really appreciate it. :D Review if you don't mind. Thanks again.**


End file.
